1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for converting a fireplace for use with a stove having a flue, and particularly to an insert for mounting in the fireplace to adapt to the stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the past that woodburning stoves and the like have certain advantages over the standard fireplace. For example, the amount of heat which is delivered to a room may typically be greater for a woodburning stove than for a fireplace, particularly in view of the large amount of heat which is passed up through the flue of the standard fireplace.
As a result, it has been recognized that it may be desirable to adapt a fireplace such that a woodburning stove can be set in the fireplace. The walls of the fireplace can then serve as an insulating wall for the hot stove. Also, the fireplace flue can be used for receiving the flue of the stove. In this regard, it has been found desirable to modify the fireplace flue so that there is not a large air space outside of the stove's flue for heat to pass upwardly and out of the home.
In the prior art, various approaches have been taken in order to adapt a fireplace for reception of a woodburning stove. These approaches have typically been somewhat crude, and therefore have been difficult for the home owner to perform. The present invention provides an apparatus and method which is readily used to adapt a fireplace for reception of a woodburning stove.